Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 063
Finding Harmony II Summary Featured Duels Allison Kingsbury vs. Julia Elsen *''Duel continues from previous episode'' The Action Field Spell is set to "Harmony Forest." Julia has 4000 LP and four cards in her hand. She controls "Fallen Angel of Roses" ( 2400/1300 > 5100/2600) in face-up Attack Position, "Seed Cannon" with 5 Seed Counters and no facedowns. Allison has three cards in her hand and 4200 LP. She controls "Dragodies, the Empowering Warrior" (2) and "Luminous Gaia the Fierce Knight" (8) in her Left and Right Pendulum Zone respectively, allowing her Pendulum Summon monsters from Levels 3 to 7. Allison controls "Gaia Knight the Force of Earth" (1800/1200) both in Attack Position as well as one facedown in her Spell/Trap Zone. Turn 5: Julia "Fallen Angel" attacks "Aeneas;" Allison activates the Pendulum Effect of "Dragodies" to have Allison discard one card to halve "Fallen Angel's" ATK/DEF permanently; Julia chains the effect with Quick-Play Spell: "Rose Wing" to increase "Fall Angel's" ATK by 1000 before "Dragodies" resolves (5100/1600 > 6100/1600 > 3050/800). "Gaia Knight" is still destroyed (Allison 4200 > 3750). Julia activates "Seed Cannons's" effect, sending it to the Graveyard to inflict 500 to Allison as damage for each of its Seed Counters thus inflicting 2500 as damage (Allison 3750 > 1250). Allison accidentally hits a Spell Card, which belongs to Julia, so it is transferred to Julia's hand. Julia activates it: "Fragrance Storm" to destroy her remaining "Evil Thorn" and draw one card, revealed to be "Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel," which allows Julia to draw another card. Turn 6: Allison Allison Pendulum Summons "Curse of Dragonfire" (2000/1900) and "Charging Gaia the Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) from her hand both in Attack Position. Allison activates "Dragonfire's" effect to use itself and one other monster as Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon. Allison sends "Curse of Dragonfire" and "Charging Gaia" from her field to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion" in Attack Position (2600/2100). "Harmony Forest" increases Allison's LP by 500 (Allison 1250 > 1750). Allison uses "Sky Galloping Gaia's" effect to add "Spiral Spear Strike" to her hand from her Deck. Allison activates Continuous Spell: "Spiral Spear Strike," which allows her "Gaia the Fierce Knight" monsters to inflict piercing damage. "Sky Galloping Gaia" attacks "Fallen Angel of Roses." Allison activates "Sky Galloping Gaia's" second effect to force "Fallen Angel of Roses" into Defense Position. The attack continues and "Fallen Angel" is both destroyed and banished while Julia takes piercing damage (Julia 4000 > 2200). "Spiral Spear Strike's" second effect allows Allison to draw two cards and discard one. Allison sets one card. Turn 7: Julia Julia activates "Burial from a Different Dimension" to return "Fallen Angel of Roses" to her Graveyard from her banishment. Julia banishes "Queen Angel of Roses" from her hand and "Fallen Angel of Roses" from her Graveyard to Special Summon "Rosaria the Stately Fallen Angel" from her hand in Attack Position (2900/2400 > 3200/2700). Julia activates "Rosaria's" effect to negate the effects of all face-up cards on the field thus returning the ATK of all monsters on the field to normal as the effects of "Luminous Gaia the Fierce Knight" and "Harmony Forest" are negated. Also, Allison cannot activate the effect of "Dragodies." Julia finds and activates "Wonder Clover," discarding "Lord Poison" to allow "Rosaria" to attack twice this turn but it the only monster she controls that can attack this turn. "Rosaria" attacks "Sky Galloping Gaia" (Allison 1750 > 1450). Allison activates "Shield Warrior" in her Graveyard by banishing it to prevent "Sky Galloping Gaia's" destruction. "Rosaria" attacks again and destroys "Sky Galloping Gaia" (Allison 1450 > 1150). Julia activates Continuous Spell: "Enchanted Vines" to prevent her Plant-Type monsters from being affected by Allison's card effects. In addition all monsters in Julia's Graveyard become Plant-Type monsters. Julia switches "Lonefire" to Defense Position. During the End Phase, Allison's cards regain their effects. "Harmony Forest" increases "Rosaria's" ATK/DEF by 300 (2900/2400 → 3200/2700). Turn 8: Allison Allison activates Continuous Trap: "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Gaia Knight" from her Graveyard in Attack Position. She Normal Summons "The Earth - Hex Sealed Fusion" (1000/1600). Allison activates "The Earth's" effect to sacrifice itself and "Gaia Knight" to Fusion Summon "Gaia Drake, the Universal Force" (3500/2800) in Attack Position, triggering "Harmony Forest" (Allison 1150 > 1650). Allison equips "Gaia Drake" with "Haunted Lance" to increase its ATK by 500 (3500 > 4000) and allow it to inflict piercing damage. "Gaia Drake" attacks and destroys "Lonefire" and Julia takes the piercing damage (Julia 2200 > 0). Allison wins. Featured Cards Navigation